


Uma Boa Maneira de Fazer Amigos

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oblivious
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Apenas confie em nós Kimihiro-kun"





	Uma Boa Maneira de Fazer Amigos

Primeiro de Abril geralmente era o dia favorito de Watanuki, não tanto por ser seu aniversário mas sim porque era o único dia em que ele tinha todos os seus amigos por perto. Mas naquele dia nem isso conseguiu distraí-lo.

“Algo errado Watanuki-kun ?” Himawari perguntou durante o jantar.

“Só uma cliente cujo desejo eu não estou conseguindo realizar e está me perturbando um pouco” Watanuki disse.

“Qual o desejo dela ?” Kohane perguntou.

“Ela só quer fazer amigos, mas nada do que eu sugeri parece estar funcionando para esse fim”

Doumeki que desde que tinha se sentado na mesa não tinha parado de comer naquele momento fez uma pausa para dizer :

“Tem alguém que a cliente goste romanticamente ?”

“Talvez, mas o que isso tem haver ?”

“Ela podia encontrar alguém que goste da mesma pessoa e se tornar amiga dela baseado nisso”

“Doumeki de todas as coisas idiotas que eu tive que ouvir você dizendo ao longo dos anos essa é a pior”

“Hum Watanuki eu acho que Doumeki-kun está certo, estar apaixonado pela mesma pessoa é algo que pode servir de base para uma bela amizade” Himawari disse.

“Realmente” Kohane disse.

“Não, não é...vocês combinaram de dizer isso ? Isso é uma brincadeira ?” Watanuki disse.

“Não, nós não combinamos. Nós apenas acreditamos nisso, certo ?” Himawari disse.

“Certo” Doumeki e Kohane disseram juntos.

“Isso não é algo que acontece okay ? Quando você conhece alguém que está apaixonado pela mesma pessoa que você a reação normal é ressentir a pessoal, se tornar um rival, não se tornar amigos”

Himawari, Doumeki e Kohane olharam para Watanuki como se fosse ele que tivesse apresentado um conceito completamente bizarro ao invés deles.

“Tá, me deem um exemplo em que isso que vocês falaram aconteceu” Watanuki continuou.

Agora Himawari, Doumeki e Kohane se entreolharam, e fizeram isso de um jeito que parecia que os três estavam tendo uma conversa inteira com apenas aquele olhar e que por algum motivo apenas ele não conseguia ouvir.

“Apenas confie em nós Kimihiro-kun, essa é uma boa maneira de fazer amigos” Kohane disse diplomaticamente.

Watanuki respirou fundo e decidiu deixar o assunto de lado e simplesmente aceitar que seus amigos eram as pessoas mais estranhas do mundo.

 


End file.
